Fanfics Que Não Devem Ser Nomeadas
by chibilele
Summary: Fanfics feitas para o Projeto-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado do fórum 6v. Diversos ships.
1. Conto de Fadas

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o VI Projeto-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado (ufa!) do fórum 6v._

* * *

><p>Ship: <strong>BP<strong>  
>Ship espelho: <strong>HP<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Conto de Fadas<br>**por Chibi

O problema dela era que lia romances demais, o que fazia com que ela se esquecesse da realidade e se trancasse em seu castelo encantado, eternamente à espera de seu príncipe.

O primeiro, e o óbvio, aquele que ela acreditava estar destinado a ela, foi Draco. Primeiro amigo, primeiro amor, primeiro namorado, primeira vez. Educado, rico, bem apessoado, sangue-puro, família influente; faltava-lhe apenas o título para ser um príncipe. E era por ele que Pansy, do alto de sua torre, esperava.

Também foram dele a primeira briga, a primeira noite em claro, as lágrimas que não acabavam e, por fim, a primeira separação. Veio depois a primeira reconciliação, e as auto-ilusões são tantas que não valem a pena serem contadas.

Mas ele estava destinado à outra princesa, uma que, como ele, brilhava. Pansy não era especial ou bonita o suficiente para ser a protagonista, era apenas a coadjuvante da história que pertencia à Astoria, que tinha todos os motivos para pertencer à realeza à qual fora destinada.

E Pansy, sozinha e cercada pelas pedras que ficaram de seu castelo destruído, não soube como (se) reconstruir.

Talvez tenha sido por isso que me aproximei. Havia algo de muito interessante no olhar quebrado da plebéia que sofria a perda de um amor que nunca fora seu de verdade. Não foi bondade ou compaixão que me levou a estender a mão a ela, mas foi assim que ela entendeu, foi assim que ela quis entender. E, sem pensar duas vezes, me deu a mão.

Conforme seu castelo voltava e seu mundo encantado era reconstruído, seu príncipe mudou de forma. E qual era a função do príncipe senão a de salvar a princesa? Isso a levou a olhar com outros olhos para mim.

Também não foi o amor que levou a aliança ao dedo dela. Era conveniente para mim que estivéssemos juntos, o amor ficaria para aqueles que tinham tempo para esse tipo de sonho – como ela, por exemplo. Talvez nunca ela tenha me amado de verdade, também; era necessário que tivesse um príncipe para seu final feliz, e eu só estava no lugar certo no momento certo.

Ela diz palavras de amor que aprendeu nas estórias, e contenta-se aquele sentimento que pretensamente se diz amor. Porque, se não fosse assim, ela não teria seu tão sonhado "felizes para sempre".

Só que ela não via, não queria ver, que eu não era o príncipe de seus sonhos, aquele que salvaria uma plebéia que se sonhava princesa.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Essa edição do PQNDSN, criada pela Lih e pelo shade, consiste na criação de fics-espelho por uma dupla. No caso, essa BP tem como ship-espelho uma HP, criação da minha duplinha linda, Narcisa_Le_Fay. (L)

Enfim, espero que gostem e **R E V I E W S **!


	2. Frio

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o VI Projeto-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado (ufa!) do fórum 6v._

* * *

><p>Ship: <strong>BP<strong>  
>Ship espelho: <strong>HP<strong>

* * *

><p>O problema era que ela era burra.<p>

Burra, burra, burra.

Muito mais burra do que ele fizera questão de gritar antes de fechar a porta com força, irritado – e era particularmente difícil tirá-lo do sério.

Mas ela conseguia, sempre conseguia.

É claro que a culpa era _dele_ por ficar dando conversa para aquela _maldita loira_ que já havia roubado um outro namorado em uma outra vez.

E queria fazê-lo novamente, é claro.

Ela sabia.

E agora estava frio e ela estava à porta da casa dele, sem saber como bater à porta e pedir desculpas. Havia tanta neve em suas roupas que se ela se deitasse poderia ser confundida com o chão.

Suas unhas tão compridas e finas se apertavam contra a pele tão branca e ela sabia que o sangue não tardaria a cair, mas era inevitável fazê-lo quando estava nervosa.

Nervosa e com frio.

_Muito_ frio.

Tudo por culpa daquela _maldita loira_, e da _maldita hora_ em que resolvera se meter com seu(s) namorado(s).

Estava frio.

_Tão_ _frio._

E tão mais frio sem a presença dele.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Essa edição do PQNDSN, criada pela Lih e pelo shade, consiste na criação de fics-espelho por uma dupla. No caso, essa BP tem como ship-espelho uma HP, criação da minha duplinha linda, Narcisa_Le_Fay. (L)

Enfim, espero que gostem e **R E V I E W S **!


	3. Fogo e Gelo

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o VI Projeto-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado (ufa!) do fórum 6v._

* * *

><p>Ship: <strong>DG<strong>  
>Ship espelho: <strong>DP<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fogo e Gelo<br>**por Chibi

No começo, achava que ele não poderia ser mais frio. Tinha a pele clara e um eterno ar de superioridade. Não se importava com ninguém, nem mesmo com seus amigos – não, não eram amigos, eram apenas seus estúpidos seguidores que precisavam de alguém que pensasse por eles. Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson. Três idiotas que seguiam o idiota-mor.

Depois descobriu que não era bem assim. Sentia suas costas queimarem quando passava por ele, e então sabia que ele a estava olhando; e seu olhar queimava. Descobriu também que ele tinha os olhos incandescentes e o corpo quente, e que ele brilhava quando a luz incidia sobre suas costas suadas.

Pele quente, lábios quentes, hálito quente.

Mas ele nunca era morno, porque morno é apático e Draco era de extremos.

Fogo. Gelo.

E descobria, nos pequenos detalhes daquela convivência que era (mais) um segredo deles, que ele se importava: com a família, com ela, mesmo que não gostasse de demonstrar. Mas como poderia não fazê-lo quando, envolvendo-a em seus braços, o coração acelerado sob seu peito nu o delatava?

E foi a vez dela esquentá-lo quando disse o que nunca precisou ser dito entre eles.

Porque era óbvio para ambos.

Mas, mesmo assim, ela quis dizer.

E se aqueceu em Draco uma parte que a única mulher capaz de tocar era Ginny.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Essa edição do PQNDSN, criada pela Lih e pelo shade, consiste na criação de fics-espelho por uma dupla. No caso, essa BP tem como ship-espelho uma HP, criação da minha duplinha linda, Narcisa_Le_Fay. (L)

Enfim, espero que gostem e **R E V I E W S **!


	4. Tarde Demais

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o VI Projeto-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado (ufa!) do fórum 6v._

* * *

><p>Ship: <strong>DG<strong>  
>Ship espelho: <strong>DP<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tarde Demais<br>**por Chibi

Ele estava acostumado a esse tipo de coisa, alguém sempre dizia que iria embora se ele não mudasse. Mas, no final, ninguém ia. Porque, afinal, ninguém o abandonaria.

Talvez por isso não tenha dito nada quando ela pegou sua mala e pôs suas roupas dentro, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas que ela não deixaria cair. Pegou seus acessórios, maquiagem, sapatos; tudo voava calmamente para dentro da mala aberta sobre a cama. Ele continuava impassível.

Talvez fosse porque não imploraria para que ela ficasse, era melhor perdê-la que perder seu orgulho.

Bem, no final das contas, a razão não importava tanto.

E ela não se despediu antes de bater a porta ao sair.

Sabia que não voltaria naquele dia nem no seguinte, mas alguns dias depois começou a achar que era tempo demais, e o cheiro dela impregnado no travesseiro o torturava. Quando passava por um cômodo qualquer tinha a impressão de vê-la e voltava para conferir, mas só achava o vazio e o silêncio que agora eram sua única companhia.

Ele se recusou durante semanas a voltar atrás e pedir perdão, mas quando a noite caía e ele se via sozinho naquele quarto repentinamente tão grande, ele sentia que talvez não conseguisse suportar o dia seguinte. Por isso, quase três meses depois, resolveu procurá-la.

Encontrou-a sentada em uma praça, aquela mesma na qual haviam dado seu primeiro beijo. Ela estava sentada e olhava com freqüência o relógio.

Ela o estava esperando, então.

Ela arregalou os olhos amendoados quando o viu e estremeceu um pouco; estava ligeiramente abalada. Um qualquer não notaria aquilo, mas _ele_ notou. Notou porque a convivência diária de um ano e oito meses deu a ele um certo conhecimento sobre a ruiva.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela, olhou dentro de seus olhos e pediu desculpas.

"Desculpe-me, Draco" disse ela com certa dor na voz. "É tarde demais". Ela deixou que uma pequena lágrima rolasse em seu rosto; uma única, pequena e morna lágrima.

Algum tempo depois, ela se levantou novamente e caminhou em direção a uma figura despenteada caminhava na direção dele. Ela novamente andava para longe dele.

E, naquela vez, ele soube que era para sempre.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Essa edição do PQNDSN, criada pela Lih e pelo shade, consiste na criação de fics-espelho por uma dupla. No caso, essa BP tem como ship-espelho uma HP, criação da minha duplinha linda, Narcisa_Le_Fay. (L)

Enfim, espero que gostem e **R E V I E W S **!


	5. Completo

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o VI Projeto-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado (ufa!) do fórum 6v._

* * *

><p>Ship: <strong>BlaiseHarry**  
>Ship espelho: <strong>HarryGinny**

* * *

><p><strong>Completo<br>**por Chibi

Seria impossível ter vivido tantas experiências como as que ele teve sem se afetar por isso, principalmente quando não havia em quem se apoiar. Não tinha família, mas tinha amigos que muito se aproximavam disso, em especial Ron e Hermione; mas eles em breve constituiriam a própria família, ela estava grávida do primeiro filho (ou filha, como queria Ron) e não havia espaço para um intruso.

Bem, havia. Mas ele não se sentiria bem atrapalhando os momentos que deveriam ser só dos dois.

Foi engraçado o dia em que o encontrou. De todas as pessoas, não esperava encontrá-lo, e esperava menos ainda o rumo que as coisas tomaram. Ele estava triste e queria se esquecer de tudo, por isso estava sentado em um bar bebendo tudo quanto lhe oferecia o homem cujo nome já nem lembrava. Odiava estar disfarçado, mas Harry Potter, o salvador do mundo bruxo, não tinha o direito de andar nas ruas sem ser assediado – depois de dar a paz ao mundo, não conseguia ter sua própria paz.

Por algum motivo, ele o reconheceu; nunca soube o que o entregou, mas também não se incomodou em querer saber. Ou talvez fosse apenas a bebida atrapalhando seu raciocínio. O negro o levou para casa, não estava mesmo em condições de fazê-lo por si só.

Bêbado e já sem muita consciência do que dizia, falou para ele sobre seus tantos demônios, que ouviu tudo em silêncio.

Silêncio. Realmente combinava com ele.

Por fim, Blaise o abraçou. E o moreno se deixou ficar, aninhado em seu peito e envolvido por seu abraço caloroso. Era inexplicavelmente reconfortante. Aquilo era como se toda a sua dor pudesse ser esquecida, como se a guerra e Voldemort não passassem de uma lembrança ruim e distante, como se a escuridão não pudesse alcançá-lo.

E ele quis ter o outro, quis como nunca antes quisera nada na vida.

E ele teve. Seus carinhos, seu calor, sua força, sua proteção. Seus lábios, seu corpo, seu suor.

Ele o teve dentro de si, seu corpo negro e sua alma que parecia tão iluminada naquela noite. E, pela primeira vez, esteve verdadeiramente completo.

(E Harry passaria todas as outras noites esperando que ele entrasse por sua porta.)

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Essa edição do PQNDSN, criada pela Lih e pelo shade, consiste na criação de fics-espelho por uma dupla. No caso, essa BP tem como ship-espelho uma HP, criação da minha duplinha linda, Narcisa_Le_Fay. (L)

Enfim, espero que gostem e **R E V I E W S **!


	6. Abraço

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o VI Projeto-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado (ufa!) do fórum 6v._

* * *

><p>Ship: <strong>BlaiseHarry**

Ship Espelho: **Harry/Ginny**

* * *

><p><strong>Abraço<br>**por Chibi

Blaise não era o que se chamaria de carinhoso, mas, por alguma desconhecida razão, a expressão de abandono dele lhe parecia convidativa.

Sentou-se ao seu lado e o puxou para si, segurando-o com os braços e passando a barba por fazer em seu rosto.

O outro sorriu e deixou que uma pequena lágrima rolasse.

- Achei que estivesse irritado.

Não disse nada, apenas deu um sorriso e um beijo na ponta de seu nariz.

- Não está mesmo irritado?

Suspirou e o olhou nos olhos, achando graça da expressão quase infantil que havia neles, como se fosse uma criança que havia feito algo de errado e temesse o castigo.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente.

E como poderia ficar irritado com aquela pequena figura aninhada em seus braços?

Quando ia voltar a acariciar o rosto do outro com o seu, foi parado pelas magras mãos de Harry, que seguravam seu rosto com força, como se não quisesse deixá-lo fugir. O moreno apertou seus lábios contra os dele.

Então, apoiou a cabeça sobre seu peito e ficou a fazer um barulho estranho, que o fazia parecer um pequeno gatinho, e Blaise passou a mão por seus cabelos, desarrumando-os ainda mais.

Repentinamente, Harry puxou o rosto do negro novamente e uniram seus lábios, mas dessa vez o moreno se sentou no colo do outro e aprofundou o beijo, sentindo as mãos dele o segurarem com firmeza.

Sem que percebesse, os braços de Blaise passaram por trás dele e aquilo virou um forte abraço.

- Não me importam quantos Dracos venham aqui te importunar, nenhum deles poderia tirá-lo de mim.

Harry o olhou nos olhos enquanto ele os deitava suavemente sobre o sofá, o corpo do menor sob seu forte corpo.

Deixou que o negro lhe tomasse os lábios, lhe tomasse o corpo.

Porque sua parte mais importante já era mesmo dele.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Essa edição do PQNDSN, criada pela Lih e pelo shade, consiste na criação de fics-espelho por uma dupla. No caso, essa BP tem como ship-espelho uma HP, criação da minha duplinha linda, Narcisa_Le_Fay. (L)

Enfim, espero que gostem e **R E V I E W S **!


	7. Distante

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o Projeto-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado (ufa!) do fórum 6v._

* * *

><p>Ship: <strong>CedricOliver**

Ship Espelho: **Cedric/Cho**

* * *

><p><strong>Distante<br>**por Chibi

Costumava ir estar no treino antes de qualquer pessoa chegar e só saía quando estava tão cansado que, tão logo caísse na cama, dormiria imediatamente.

Em seus sonhos, ele sempre estava lá.

Gostava de pensar que era uma parte dele que havia ficado e que ia visitá-lo todas as noites, para nunca deixá-lo completamente só. Não acreditava, não queria acreditar, que eram apenas sonhos.

Porque não, não eram. Ele tinha certeza de que era ele que realmente sorria para ele nas tantas paisagens que habitavam seus sonhos, e os afagos e os beijos eram tão reais que não poderiam ser mentira.

Cedric costumava dizer que ele poderia construir uma família, amar outras pessoas, viver de verdade, mas Oliver sempre dizia que a única pessoa a quem realmente poderia amar era ele.

Mas cedo demais ele despertava, tendo de encarar mais um dia completamente sozinho.

Ninguém realmente se preocupava, afinal, ele sempre havia se comportado daquela forma obsessiva com o Quidditch, desde os tempos em que estudava em Hogwarts. E, bem, era perfeitamente compreensível que se esforçasse mais, já que era o melhor jogador da Puddlemere United possuía.

Colegas, ex-colegas, amigos, familiares, ex-professores, fãs: todos iam assistir aos seus jogos e o cumprimentavam, muito orgulhosos de seu excelente desempenho.

Mas a única pessoa que ele queria que sentisse orgulho já não estava mais lá.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Essa edição do PQNDSN, criada pela Lih e pelo shade, consiste na criação de fics-espelho por uma dupla. No caso, essa BP tem como ship-espelho uma HP, criação da minha duplinha linda, Narcisa_Le_Fay. (L)

Enfim, espero que gostem e **R E V I E W S **!


	8. Estrelas

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o VI Projeto-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado (ufa!) do fórum 6v._

* * *

><p>Ship: <strong>CedricOliver**  
>Ship espelho: <strong>CedricCho**

* * *

><p><strong>Estrelas<br>**por Chibi

Caía uma fina neve no céu no dia em que deram seu primeiro beijo.

As primeiras palavras a quebrar o silêncio daquele momento mágico foram de Cedric, a dizer o quanto gostava de estrelas e o quanto queria que elas estivessem no céu. Ele dizia que eram mágicas, que mesmo de tão longe conseguiam ajudar os que cá estavam.

O outro se riu, achando graça de um bruxo de puro sangue a falar de mágica como se fosse um trouxa. Cedric o puxou para mais perto e sussurrou em seu ouvido que um dia ele entenderia que havia magias muito maiores que aquelas sobre as quais aprendiam na escola. E que essas magias não se aprendiam em nenhum lugar, mas em todos e em cada pequena coisa que se parasse para prestar atenção.

**.o.**

Foi em uma noite estrelada a primeira vez que foi visitar seu túmulo. Mesmo tantos anos depois, faltava-lhe a coragem de visitar aquilo que abrigaria para sempre o corpo do único amor que tivera na vida.

Mas aquela noite lhe trouxe lágrimas aos olhos e uma dor no peito que parecia que o mataria a qualquer instante.

Resolveu ir visitá-lo e lá chegando se ajoelhou próximo ao túmulo. Não levou flores; ao invés disso, deixou suas lágrimas sobre o túmulo e no ar suas palavras de saudades. Olhou para o céu e lhe pareceu ouvir a voz de Cedric sussurrada pelo vento, dizendo-lhe que tudo ficaria bem.

Olhou para o céu e perguntou-se se ele estaria ali, em algum lugar, olhando por ele.

As estrelas realmente brilhavam naquela noite, Cedric teria amado vê-las. Então o puxaria para lhe dar um beijo e tentar lhe ensinar sobre a magia das pequenas coisas, como o simples tocar de lábios apaixonados.

Oliver olhou para o céu e fitou novamente as estrelas, brilhantes como os cinzentos olhos de Cedric.

E, de alguma forma, fazia com que doesse menos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Essa edição do PQNDSN, criada pela Lih e pelo shade, consiste na criação de fics-espelho por uma dupla. No caso, essa BP tem como ship-espelho uma HP, criação da minha duplinha linda, Narcisa_Le_Fay. (L)

Enfim, espero que gostem e **R E V I E W S **!


	9. Sim

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o VI Projeto-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado (ufa!) do fórum 6v._

* * *

><p>Ship: <strong>RonHermione**  
>Ship Espelho: <strong>HarryHermione**

* * *

><p><strong>Sim<br>**por Chibi

Ela era a menina de cabelos castanhos e cheios.

_Ela era a mulher de cabelos castanhos presos em um lindo penteado._

Ela era a menina de dentes grandes, que mais a faziam parecer um castor.

_Ela era a mulher que caminhava até ele com o sorriso mais bonito do mundo._

Ela era a menina que certa vez fora salva de um trasgo montanhês.

_Ela era a mulher que o salvara inúmeras vezes de se perder de si mesmo._

Ela era a menina que sabia tanto sobre um mundo que lhe era desconhecido.

_Ela era a mulher que carregava no rosto a certeza de que aquela era a decisão mais sábia de sua vida._

Ela era a menina que andava por Hogwarts com seu ar um tanto arrogante de quem sabe de tudo.

_Ela era a mulher que tinha no olhar a simplicidade de um sentimento tão grande e que já não é mais tão criança a ponto de saber de tudo._

Ela era a menina sangue-ruim que durante algum tempo não tivera amigos.

_Ela era a mulher que era respeitada por tudo o que era e havia feito._

Ela era a menina que não parava de falar, nem por um instante.

_Ela era a mulher que diria estava a alguns passos de dizer a mais sábia palavra de toda a sua vida: sim._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Essa edição do PQNDSN, criada pela Lih e pelo shade, consiste na criação de fics-espelho por uma dupla. No caso, essa BP tem como ship-espelho uma HP, criação da minha duplinha linda, Narcisa_Le_Fay. (L)

Enfim, espero que gostem e **R E V I E W S **!


	10. Sinos

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o VI Projeto-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado (ufa!) do fórum 6v._

* * *

><p>Ship: <strong>RonHermione  
><strong>Ship Espelho: **Harry/Hermione**

* * *

><p><strong>Sinos<br>**por Chibi

Para ele, seu primeiro beijo havia sido de Hermione.

Havia Lavender e seus quentes beijos a todo o momento, por menos convenientes que esses pudessem ser. Ele tinha dezesseis anos e necessidades físicas, como o teria qualquer outro de sua idade – e, a bem da verdade, ele havia demorado consideravelmente para começar.

Mas é que ele, por menos que o fosse admitir, esperava por mais. Não queria só beijos e amassos e mãos caminhando sobre seu corpo.

Queria mais.

Queria os sinos dos quais sua mãe havia contado, aqueles que eram tocados quando você finalmente encontrado seu verdadeiro amor. Ron nunca acreditou muito, mas também não desacreditava completamente.

Por mais longos que fossem os beijos, nem assim ela conseguia fazer sua respiração parar. Seu coração não batia tão rápido quanto o dela. E, quando ela quis dar o próximo passo, ele se afastou e disse que não queria.

Ele sempre soube quem ele queria. Sempre, sempre, e não negava mais para si mesmo.

Disseram depois que ele disse o nome dela enquanto estava dormindo e que havia ferido os sentimentos de Lavender. Sentiu pena dela, é claro, mas não pareceu tão importante quando viu que Hermione estava com ele e segurava sua mão, assim como ele havia feito enquanto ela estava petrificada.

E, quando estavam sozinhos na Ala Hospitalar, ela repentinamente tocou seus lábios com os dela e eles sorriram. Ele sorriu, meio envergonhado e completamente feliz, uma felicidade que não conheceria igual com qualquer outra.

(E ele poderia jurar que havia ouvido sinos.)

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Essa edição do PQNDSN, criada pela Lih e pelo shade, consiste na criação de fics-espelho por uma dupla. No caso, essa BP tem como ship-espelho uma HP, criação da minha duplinha linda, Narcisa_Le_Fay. (L)

Enfim, espero que gostem e **R E V I E W S **!


	11. não é o Fim

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o VI Projeto-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado (ufa!) do fórum 6v._

* * *

><p>Ship: <strong>DracoHarry  
><strong>Ship Espelho: **Harry/Luna  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong> (não é o) Fim<br>**por Chibi

Ele se foi cedo, e era engraçado ver como o salvador da humanidade partia e deixava às lágrimas aquele que por tanto tempo fora seu inimigo, que convivera com ele demais por tão pouco tempo – tempo o suficiente para deixar marcado a fogo em seu coração cada pequena lembrança das últimas vidas que vivera.

O loiro olhava para os olhos fechados e se lembrava de tê-los visto sem brilho e sem vida antes de os fecharem para sempre. Harry morreu olhando para ele e segurando sua mão, e se fechasse os olhos agora ainda poderia sentir seu toque.

Não fosse tão trágico, seria engraçado ver como o destino era injusto. Tão logo Harry, que tanto havia sofrido para ajudar a todos, conseguira alcançar sua felicidade, fora arrancado dos braços da vida e de Draco.

Ele dizia que agora encontraria seus pais, seu padrinho, seus tantos amigos que haviam partido, mas que não queria tanto assim vê-los, não naquele momento. Uma pequena lágrima rolou por seus olhos quando ele disse que queria ficar para morrer velhinho ao lado de Draco, e não pôde evitar rir quando disse que Draco seria um velho reclamão.

Olhou fundo nos olhos cinzentos de Draco e disse que o amava. Segurou em sua mão e ficou a acariciá-la com um dedo, até que seu dedo parou e sua respiração já não era ouvida.

Draco quis acreditar que ele estava adormecido e o beijou para tentar acordá-lo.

Não chorou quando o tiraram da cama.

Agora, vendo a terra sendo jogada sobre o caixão já fechado, não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Era triste como nada poderia sê-lo ver a terra que agora o cobria por completo.

Mas, se havia aprendido algo com Harry Potter, era que a morte não significava o fim.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Essa edição do PQNDSN, criada pela Lih e pelo shade, consiste na criação de fics-espelho por uma dupla. No caso, essa BP tem como ship-espelho uma HP, criação da minha duplinha linda, Narcisa_Le_Fay. (L)

Enfim, espero que gostem e **R E V I E W S **!


	12. irReal

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o VI Projeto-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado (ufa!) do fórum 6v._

* * *

><p>Ship: <strong>DracoHarry  
><strong>Ship Espelho: **Harry/Luna**

* * *

><p><strong>(ir)Real<br>**por Chibi

Harry gostava do que não era real.

Sempre quis ser diferente, algo mais que o menino magrelo que tinha óculos quebrados e fazia coisas estranha sem saber como. Queria que as pessoas gostassem dele, que o apontassem na rua sem murmurar sobre suas esquisitices ou gritar insultos.

E, quando se descobriu bruxo, descobriu que sua vida corria perigo e que era famoso por ter sobrevivido ao bruxo que matara seus pais.

(E o que havia de tão especial em viver sem ter ninguém que para cuidar de você?)

Descobriu sua família em um espelho. Seus rostos, sorrisos, um toque irreal que ainda assim o aquecia. E todas as noites ele ia ter com os seus, que nunca seriam seus de verdade porque restava ele e apenas ele.

E o espelho foi embora daquela sala para ser re-colocado em outra, depositando em seus bolsos o peso gigante que carregava a chance de ter seus pais de volta. Ao menos fora isso o que lhe dissera Voldemort, cobiçoso da pedra, e não se imaginava o quanto custou ao menino lhe negar isso; mas Harry viu a mentira nos olhos do bruxo.

(Ele entendia das coisas que não eram de verdade.)

Conheceu seu padrinho e viu sumir diante de seus olhos a chance de ter uma família que o amasse. Se doía não ter uma, doeu ainda mais ver sumir a chance que há pouco era tão real.

E Sirius desapareceu por trás de um véu, e a partida dele lhe pareceu tão irreal que demorou até entender o que realmente havia acontecido.

(Porque ele jurava ter ouvido vozes, e elas pareciam tão reais...)

Quando Draco se aproximou dele, descobriu que seu ódio pelo loiro também não era verdadeiro, e o amor era recíproco. E aquilo ele soube que era real no instante em que seus lábios se tocaram.

Quando o amor deles se realizou plenamente e Harry sentiu dentro de si que aquilo era verdadeiro, partiu antes de amanhecer sem dizer nada. Ele havia aprendido que as coisas que não acontecem doem menos.

(Para Harry, era mais fácil gostar do que não podia ser real.)

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Essa edição do PQNDSN, criada pela Lih e pelo shade, consiste na criação de fics-espelho por uma dupla. No caso, essa BP tem como ship-espelho uma HP, criação da minha duplinha linda, Narcisa_Le_Fay. (L)

Enfim, espero que gostem e **R E V I E W S **!


End file.
